Annealing is a metal heat treatment process. A metal material or component is slowly heated to a certain temperature and maintained for a period of time and then cooled at a suitable speed. The aim is to soften the material or workpiece that is processed by casting, forging, welding or cutting, thereby reducing the hardness to improve the plasticity and toughness, homogenizing chemical composition, removing residual stress, or getting the expected physical properties. In the aluminum foil production process, annealing is one of the most important processes for heat treatment. An annealing furnace is an important tool to achieve the annealing process.
The heating resistance wires of a conventional annealing furnace are fixedly mounted above a furnace body. A blower is fixedly mounted on the top of the furnace body. The hot air generated by the heating resistance wires is blown to the bottom of the furnace body. The air blown from the blower is the outside air and the cool air in the furnace body is expelled from the bottom of the furnace body, so the temperature inside the furnace rises slowly, and the power consumed is large, and the heating cost is high. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.